Aquamarine
Aquamarine is a Homeworld Gem and an antagonist whose shadow was first seen in "Doug Out". She made her official debut in "Are You My Dad?". She was sent to Earth with a Topaz fusion to retrieve humans for Yellow and Blue Diamond to take them to Pink Diamond's Zoo. She is currently on the run with Eyeball, whom she has befriended in order to get revenge on Steven. Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem, being only about half of Steven's height, with a cherubic appearance and cyan blue complexion, dark blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, sky-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform and consists of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar from a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. Personality Despite her childlike voice and demeanor, Aquamarine is an accomplished and ruthless Gem. She takes an authoritative stance due to her ego, ordering Topaz to act as muscle for their assigned mission, as revealed in "I Am My Mom". Like Peridot before her betrayal, Aquamarine is directive, focused, and unconcerned with anything unrelated to her mission, ignoring the remaining Crystal Gems in favor of capturing the humans close to Steven. This indifferent attitude extends toward her enemies, using her wand to throw Steven into a tree in "Are You My Dad?", rendering him unconscious, and even threatening to have his friends killed. Despite being a loyal follower of the Diamond Authority, Aquamarine is willing to accept a compromise if the possible compensation is considered, such as having "Rose Quartz" turned in to meet the Diamonds. She also shows that she will be able to talk her way out of a situation where she has the odds against her, when in "Stuck Together" she was at the mercy of Topaz who was going to poof her by reminding her the consequences of her actions. Like many Homeworld Gems, Aquamarine has an arrogant streak, frequently believing that she is better than everyone else--going so far as to call herself "the best". This results in her having a short temper when things do not go as she planned, quickly getting annoyed with Jamie for "ruining her moment", followed by Topaz prolonging the battle in her ship. She is shown to be manipulative, using negative reinforcement against the Crystal Gems to comply with her demands and convincing Topaz to release her by warning of future retribution from the Diamonds. She is also spiteful, seen when she mocks Steven clearly for her own amusement in "Stuck Together". Like Blue Diamond, she follows Homeworld's dogma to the letter, warning Topaz in her fusion not to commit taboo and break down into a sentimental state. Despite all of this, she has been shown to have at least some capacity for pity, as she is willing to overlook Topaz's defiance and sudden burst of aggression in exchange for loyalty and pretend that nothing has happened. Because of her mindset of sticking to the old Homeworld's mindset, she and Eyeball unable to cope with the change in Homeworld, which causes her and Eyeball to be cast out from Homeworld. This fact makes her and Eyeball to hate Steven even more. Abilities Aquamarine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Water Wings: Similar to Lapis Lazuli, Aquamarine can summon water wings on her back to fly or evade enemies during combat. They have a noticeably sharper shape than Lapis' water wings, shaped like butterfly or pixie wings. * Keen Memory: Aquamarine appears to have very good memory, being able to remember the names of six humans without any lists, descriptions, or visual aid. In "I Am My Mom" she remembered that the Diamonds didn't specify "alive" as a requirement for the humans. It's shown in the same episode that she takes great pride in this ability, calling her memory "perfect". Additional Tools * Wand: Aquamarine wears a navy blue ribbon on her head which she can whip into a small wand. Aquamarine was revoked of her wand after the events between the original and Future series. ** Tractor Beam: Much like Peridot's limb enhancers, Aquamarine's wand can produce a light blue tractor beam that can move and throw objects with ease. Her beam is powerful enough to effortlessly freeze multiple targets at once, including massive fusions like Alexandrite. Fusion * When fused with Topaz, they form Microcline. * When fused with "Eyeball" Ruby , they form Bluebird Azurite. Relationships Topaz Aquamarine is superior in rank compared to Topaz, and as such, Topaz obeys her orders without hesitation and does not object or argue despite having dissenting opinions. After being opposed and attacked by Topaz, Aquamarine shows mercy and decides to pretend the ordeal never occurred. Ruby (Eyeball) Sometime after the start of Era 3, she and Eyeball formed an alliance and fused due to the both of them hating Steven. Despite this, they are barely able to get along, often bickering and struggling to remain fused whenever they are not focusing on their extreme dislike for Steven. They do, however, maintain their alliance and flee together following their defeat. Blue Diamond According to Pearl, Aquamarine was sent personally by Blue Diamond (and Topaz by Yellow), indicating not only that she is of a very high rank, but that she is a highly trusted member of Blue Diamond's court. Although she expresses disdain towards her mission on Earth, Aquamarine is very intent on getting what the Diamonds have requested. Steven Universe Steven initially had thought that Aquamarine is a Gem with no ill intent, until he realized that she was on Earth to collect more humans for the Zoo, specifically, Steven's friends. Aquamarine, just like most other Homeworld Gems, thinks Steven is Rose Quartz. Therefore, she shows distaste towards him, mocking him for her own amusement. At some point, she and Eyeball form an alliance and fuse due to their hatred of Steven. She does not let herself get swayed by Steven's principals, rejecting his attempts to reform her and swearing revenge on him after she and Eyeball are defeated by Alexandrite. Gemology * Aquamarine is the official birthstone for March, and it is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Aquamarine belongs to the beryl species of mineral and is closely related to emerald, morganite, and golden beryl, among others. * The colors can be pale to light-blue, dark-blue, blue-green, and green-blue. ** The more saturated the color, the higher the value. However, almost all aquamarine is typically a lighter blue tone. * It derives its name from the Latin term for seawater and has a long tradition of being a stone for those who spend much of their time at sea. * It was known as the sailor's gem to the Greeks and Romans, believing that it ensured a safe and prosperous passage across stormy seas. * One of the largest aquamarines in the world, the Dom Pedro aquamarine was unearthed in the "Minas Gerais" mine in Marambaya, Brazil in 1910. It was cut into many gemstones worth a total of 100,000 karats. Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Aquamarines